


Origins of the Gobblewonker

by congressmanmabel



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mystery Trio, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congressmanmabel/pseuds/congressmanmabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mystery Trio are out on a late-night investigation on Lake Gravity Falls. But when they are attacked by the Island Face, Fiddleford is separated from the Pines Twins, leaving him on his own. When Fiddleford tries to swim away from the Levitating monstroscity, he crosses path with an unfamiliar creature…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins of the Gobblewonker

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the post by drawing by taccoman http://taccoman.tumblr.com/post/116234110080/omfg-your-art-is-amazing-just-thought-id

“Are you sure we should be boating on the lake at night?” Fiddleford McGucket asked, worried about the number of things that could go wrong.

“Come on Doc,” Stanley Pines reassured the shorter scientist. “This could be another paranormal occurrence in Gravity Falls.” Stanley and his twin brother, Stanford continued to row their beat-up canoe out into the middle of Lake Gravity Falls, so there’s no going back at this point.

“Well, this is just wonderful” Fiddleford thought sarcastically. He no desire to partake in a late-night monster hunt and would much rather be home with his family. But Stanley told the scientist and Stanford about the giant tooth that laid on the shoreline of Lake Gravity Falls, roping them into yet another investigation whatever supernatural creature resided in the forested community.

“Come now Fiddlenerd, don’t be so glum!” Stanford addressed to Fiddleford upon seeing the distressed look on the shorter man’s face. “I’m sure that whatever’s in the lake will scare away that down-in-the-dumps attitude of yours and we’ll do our usual monster hunt routine.”

“You mean Stanley and I running for our lives while you risk your life giving a left-hook punch on our research subject?” McGucket shot back.

“Precisely!”

“As much as I love engaging in near-death experiences with ya guys, I would be much better off being with my wife and son, thank you very much.” The scientist complained as he stood up.

“But you gotta at least have some fun while you’re here!” Stanford suggested.

Suddenly, the three men felt the canoe rumble and shake as something began to rise out of the water. They stared in awe when a small island levitated itself from the lake up into the air, revealing its distorted face as it opened its glowing eyes. The island creature opened its mouth, showcasing its razor-sharp teeth as it began to say some cryptic message backwards.

While the island arose, Fiddleford lost his footing, and wobbled off of the boat, splashing into the water. Submerged underwater, McGucket knew that he needed to get to the surface soon, but decided to wait until the giant floating head crossed where he fell. Fiddleford watched in horror the creature’s bottom grace across his poor peripheral vision and immediately put his plan into action.

Once snapping back to reality, the trio panicked and immediately paddled towards shore. But as the Pines twins frantically made their way down the lake, they realized that the scientist was not with them.

“Oh no, we gotta go get Fiddleford!” Stanley panicked.

“We can’t go back bro,” Stanford argued. “Not while that thing is still on our tail!”

Both twins realized the severity of their situation; they needed to save Fiddleford, but the island creature was so close to them that they couldn’t turn the canoe around in time to rescue their friend. Fortunately, Fiddleford popped through the surface of the lake, while The lake monstrosity was preoccupied with chasing down the canoe.

“Fellas!” The scientist called out, flailing his arms to catch their attention.

“Doc!” Stanley cried out to McGucket. He was relieved that the scientist was alright, but he and his brother were too busy paddling for their lives to pick him up. However, Stanford came up with an idea that would save all three of them.

“Yo nerd!” Stanford called out to Fiddleford. “Swim away from that creepy island face thing and head towards Scuttlebutt island! We can rescue you there as soon as we get away from this thing!”

Fiddleford wanted to argue against Stanford’s plan, but realized that this was the way it had to be. He looked behind him where he saw the island that Stanford pointed to.

“It’s not too far off from where I am.” he told himself. “Hopefully I shouldn’t run into anymore trouble. I hope the two Stans can make back to shore.”

Not wanting to waste anytime, he took a deep breath and went back under water. He hoped that he can swim most of the way towards his destination underneath the surface so that he can avoid confrontation with the island head if and when it turned around. Swimming towards the island was not easy at night as the darkness surrounded him, practically swallowing him whole. But within the depths of the lake, he saw two bright lights moving about, which stopped as soon they approach him.

“That’s odd” he thought to himself, reaching for his waterproof flashlight in his coat pocket. Once he got a hold of the flashlight and turned it on, he became terrified at what was in front of him. Those lights just so happened to be the eyes of an intimidating sea creature. It had sharp teeth and tusks, a lower jaw overlapping its upper jaw, webbed ears, two webbed feet, a long neck with long mane on it, and a round body. Fiddleford did not attempt to move, unknowing what would happen to him if the creature were to attack. Instead, the sea creature made its way towards him. Fiddleford closed his eyes and shielded himself, accepting his watery fate.

However, the sea creature did not plan on eating the scientist. It ducked under McGucket, making sure that he would hold on to it’s body as it swam upwards. The scientist gave an oof, surprised that he was ascending towards the surface. Once the creature rose from the water, it turned its neck around to check on Fiddleford, who was in shock over what just occurred.

“It didn’t eat me,” Fiddleford told himself as his eyes met the sea creature’s. “Maybe this creature doesn’t want to harm me, but rather, it wants to help me.”

When he said this, the sea creature tilted its head in concern. After a few seconds of gazing at McGucket and studying his appearance, the sea creature moved its head towards the scientist, which greatly surprised him. Once the head of the creature was in close proximity of him, he felt compelled to thank the creature for sparing his life. Being cautious, he carefully raised his hand towards the bridge of the sea creature’s nose, and gently stroked it. To his surprise, the aquatic being was quite soft and very gentle despite its intimidating appearance. The creature closed its eyes in content as it received a nose rub, which made Fiddleford smile.

The sweet moment abruptly ended when the island monster made its way back towards its resting place. Fiddleford became frightened again, but the sea creature softly booped his forehead in reassurance as it began to swim towards Scuttlebutt Island. The lake entity descended underwater to reach the island without being seen by the creepy island head. Fiddleford clung onto the creature’s leather back, holding on for dear life as it accelerated its speed through the water. But it wasn’t long before the creature rose towards the surface. Once Fiddleford came out from under the water, he realized that the sea creature took him near the island’s shoreline and continued to carry him towards a nearby cave. Once they entered the dark cave, Fiddleford grabbed his flashlight so that he better see where the creature was taking him.

“So this must be where you live…” he spoke as he pointed the flashlight to further investigate the cave dwelling, shining his light on the numerous stalactites and rocks that made up the creature’s humble home. The sea creature took the scientist towards a makeshift nest on one of the boulders, where seven eggs resided in tranquility.

The sea creature slithered itself around the nest and used its nose to gently nudge Fiddleford off its back, causing him to slide down and land onto the nest. Fiddleford tried to get himself up, but the creature curled itself around the nest to provide warmth, using her head to lightly push him back down onto the nest alongside the eggs. Redness arose from Fiddleford’s cheeks in shock after realizing that the sea creature is a mother to-be, who is treating him as if he was one of her own.

The creature closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, protecting her eggs as well as the small scientist. Now if this were any other supernatural predicament, Fiddleford would take this opportunity to escape and make a run for it to the Pines’ little shack. But after learning the benevolent nature of this aquatic being, he thought that it would be rather disrespectful to decline her offer of shelter. Also, if he were to swim out of the cave, chances are he would come across the island head from earlier. Plus, the twins promised him that they would swing by Scuttlebutt Island to pick him up.

“I guess that would have to wait until morning” he yawned as he took off his wet jacket and placed it near the creature.The scientist felt his tired body begging for rest, so he closed his eyes and snuggled up to the sea creature’s leathery back to get some much needed sleep.

\- - - - -

The bright rays of the morning sun awoke the slumbering creature. She raised her head and inspected her babies as well as the snoozing scientist all cozied up in the nest. After taking a few moments to take in this wonderful sight, she lowered her head and softly nudged at the man so that he can wake up.

Fiddleford opened his tired eyes, laying his exhausted gaze on the creature.

“G’Mornin’ there…” He greeted her while patting the bridge of her nose. He just now realized that this creature did not have any name to associate itself with.

Fiddleford has never seen any other aquatic mammal quite like her. Perhaps Stanley came across the same creature and has it written somewhere in one of his journals. But for now, he needed to give her some kind of proper name. But what kind of name would match this Lochness Monster look-a-like? Fiddleford pondered deeply before coming with a few suggestions.

“Hmmm, how about Nessie?” he asked, to which she shook her head no.

“Flipper?” Nope.

“Long Neck?” Nuh-uh.

“Patricia” Heck no.

“I don’t know what else I can call you.” Fiddleford sighed in defeat. “Would Gobblewonker suffice?” He asked, just coming up with some silly made-up word.

The creature nodded its head in a resounding yes.

“Huh, I wouldn’t think you’d like to be named something as silly as Gobblewonker. But I’m not one to argue with that since I have a pretty ridiculous name myself.” Fiddleford admitted as he scratched the back of his head. He smiled at the Gobblewonker, but they both heard a faint, but familiar voice from outside the cave.

“FIDDLEFORD! WHERE ARE YOU?”

Fiddleford hopped onto the Gobblewonker’s back as it entered the water and the two of them peered from the entrance of the cave to investigate the source of the shouting. Fiddleford saw that the Pines twins, despite their exhausted condition, were paddling through the lake in search of their smaller friend. Just then a hilarious idea for a prank popped into Fiddleford’s mind.

“Well girl, mind if I introduce you to a couple friends of mine?” He asked the Gobblewonker. She nodded her head in response, agreeing to Fiddleford’s idea. She immediately plunged through the surface, with McGucket clinging onto her, as they traveled underwater. 

Meanwhile, Stanley and Stanford started to become concerned as they could not see their friend on the shore of Scuttlebutt Island.

“What if the Island Head got Fiddleford?” Stanley questioned to himself. “I can’t afford to lose the Doctor, I need his scientific insight and engineering skills for our research!”

“Don’t jump to conclusions bro,” Stanford told Stanley. “I’m sure Fiddlenerd is fine, he’s probably on that island right now.”

Suddenly, the canoe started to rock itself unevenly as the Gobblewonker arose from the depths of Lake Gravity Falls. The twins froze in shock at the sight of the Gobblewonker, but were twice as surprised to see a certain someone ride on the creature.

“Hiya fellas!” Fiddleford waved at his friends.

After a few moments of bewilderment, Stanford turned towards his brother who was still paralyzed in awe. After a few moments, Stanford turned to his brother.

“See, I told you he’d be fine.” 

“Well girl, I gotta get goin’, but I’ll see ya soon, ok?” Fiddleford told the Gobblewonker as he gently rubbed the bottom part of her neck. In response she gave him a peck on the cheek, which turned scarlet in seconds. While he was still in shock of receiving the kiss from the Gobblewonker, she used her mouth to bite on his shirt collar and lifted him off of her back. She carefully placed Fiddleford in the canoe between the two brothers. She then proceeded to swim back to her dwelling place.

“Can I just be the first to ask you WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?!?!?” Stanford exclaimed at Fiddleford.

“Well,” the scientist began to explain “I had a bit of an interestin’ night, and discovered that there’s another giant lake creature that resides in these waters. But she’s actually quite nice, showing no signs of malice, and, well, she saved me from that freaky Island Head.”

“Sounds like you made a new friend there,” Stanley responded, who was glad to know that Fiddleford had survived last night’s ordeal.

“I’ll tell you two more about it when we return to the shack.”

“Fair enough.” Stanford stated as the three started to paddle their way back to shore.

But this was only the beginning of Fiddleford’s unusual friendship. He told Stanley all about the night he spent with the Gobblewonker and decided to do some more research on the creature. He would make visit the cave twice a week to learn more about her habitat, eating habits, and survival skills. He even made new discoveries of the Gobblewonker after her babies had hatched, all of whom immediately bonded with the scientist. Although Stanford would joke about the scientist’s research on the aquatic mammal, calling them “rendezvous” or “affairs”, he’d brush off those comments aside. In all honesty, he was truly glad that he came across the Gobblewonker.


End file.
